


O Calor dos Seus Braços

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-Fic, post 2x12
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Lena não sabia exatamente o que havia de errado, mas sabia que havia algo de muito errado com o capanga (literalmente) sem coração de Lilian. Podia ver como a kryptonita em seu peito pulsava mais forte às vezes, as veias brilhando verdes sempre que isso acontecia e como ele parecia sentir uma dor quase insuportável, como ele parecia doente. Provavelmente Supergirl sabia e mesmo assim, ali estava ela.





	

A cabeça dela estava doendo infernalmente, como se martelos (não comuns, mas algum usado por algum deus loiro com uma capa vermelha e que só voa por causa do martelo impossivelmente pesado) estivessem tentando quebrar seu crânio de dentro para fora. Claro que ela sabia que foi uma tolice acreditar por um momento que Lilian tentaria, que talvez houvesse algo de bom. Que talvez, apenas talvez, fosse capaz de amar ela. Não era sua culpa se ela precisava tanto de algum amor. Se desejava e precisava como oxigênio. Se era sufocante o fato de ninguém ser capaz de amar uma Luthor (e que ninguém era capaz de acreditar que talvez ela fosse capaz de amar, ela só precisava da chance).

Lena se sentiu surpresa quando Supergirl apareceu. Claro que ela já sabia que Kara - a repórter adorável (por quem não, ela não estava definitivamente apaixonada) - e a heroína de National City eram exatamente a mesma pessoa. Você sabe, os mesmos olhos azuis brilhantes, o mesmo sorriso que era como um raio de sol capaz de iluminar toda uma sala, a mesma pequena cicatriz entre as sobrancelhas (que a intrigava, como alguém indestrutível consegue ganhar uma cicatriz?). Mas ela não estava surpresa porque realmente pensou que Kara não acreditava mais nela depois de ter 'escapado' da prisão (bem, ela pensou, mas esse não foi o principal motivo para a surpresa), mas por causa da kryptonita.

Lena não sabia exatamente o que havia de errado, mas sabia que havia algo de muito errado com o capanga (literalmente) sem coração de Lilian. Podia ver como a kryptonita em seu peito pulsava mais forte às vezes, as veias brilhando verdes sempre que isso acontecia e como ele parecia sentir uma dor quase insuportável, como ele parecia doente. Provavelmente Supergirl sabia e mesmo assim, ali estava ela.

As coisas aconteceram extremamente rápido do momento em que a heroína pousou (não muito delicadamente), Kara Danvers acredita em você, ela gritando de dor com um dos dispositivos que Lex criou e Lena tentando ajudar, não a machuque, até ela ser praticamente nocauteada. E se ela estava certa sobre como o coração de kryptonita (artificial, ela soube depois) do Metallo era perigoso (definitivamente mortal para Kara e talvez fosse explodir ou algo parecido), Lena também estava certa que essa era sua hora de morrer.

Ela estava tonta demais para se mover ou entender o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas julgando os sons e os clarões verdes, a luta não estava indo bem para Kara e talvez fosse a hora das duas. Mas algum tipo de milagre aconteceu (talvez uma hora ela descobrisse que esse milagre seria o mesmo alien que salvou Alex quando Kara foi exposta à Red-K) e então haviam mãos quentes e gentis no seu corpo, com cuidado como se estivesse tentando descobrir o melhor jeito de tirar ela dali sem quebrar todos os seus ossos. Um momento depois, ela estava sendo segurada contra um corpo quente.

Mesmo sendo a garota de aço, ela podia ser delicada e gentil. Macia, talvez, mesmo que esse termo não parecesse o mais apropriado para descrever o corpo de alguém, mas essa era a sensação que Lena tinha enquanto Kara a segurava perto. Depois de tudo que ela já havia passado, aquela segurança era muito bem-vinda.

Ela sentiu quando a onda de impacto atingiu Kara e a heroína tentou se manter firme, sentiu quando ela voou mais devagar (não só para o bem de Lena - humanos não deveriam voar tão rápido quanto ela sem proteção alguma - mas pelo efeito da kryptonita). Lena odiava voar, mas ela estava ocupada demais aproveitando o conforto que ela não sentiu em anos (a última pessoa que conseguiu fazer ela se sentir segura do mundo foi Lex).

Kara pousou no DEO e levou Lena para a enfermaria, poderia levar ela para um hospital, mas preferia aquele lugar. Claro que Lena não ouviu a bronca de quase quarenta minutos que alex deu nela (antes de se acalmar, abraçar a irmã e murmurar que entendia que Kara simplesmente não podia deixar Lena morrer). Eles cuidaram dos hematomas, da concussão (afinal, ser uma humana - muito mais frágil do que era interessante de se assumir - e ser jogado no chão por um ciborgue só podia dar algo, melhor uma concussão do que um traumatismo craniano). 

Depois de um analgésico e a recomendação de esperar uns três dias para voltar a trabalhar com força total, Kara voltou para a enfermaria. Kara a pegou no colo outra vez (bridal style, é mais fácil, simples e nenhuma das duas se sentia desconfortável com aquilo) e voou para o apartamento com algumas instruções. Ela pousou na varanda e entrou, sentou no sofá sem fazer Lena sair dos seus braços.

"Você está bem?" Kara murmurou.

"Melhor agora."

"Bom" a segurou um pouco mais perto "Eu vou deixar..."

"Não" Lena a segurava com toda sua força (que não era muita naquele momento), os dedos agarrando a capa vermelha como se fosse pela própria vida "Fique, por favor."

"Sempre."


End file.
